


Gift

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 在Ra's搞出来某种诡异的魔法事件之后，Tim不介意这种改变，他反而非常享受





	Gift

当Tim迷迷糊糊醒来之后看到的第一个人是Ra’s Al Ghul就知道没有好事发生。

他被特殊的手铐拷在一个昏暗的秘密基地里，周围都是监视着他的忍者——是的，这非常符合Ra’s的作风，如果Tim没有穿着一件阿拉伯舞女的金色长袍的话。

 

他一直知道Ra’s对他的某些超越界限的意图，这也是为什么他们两个即使保持着一种微妙的默契Tim也依然没办法尊敬他。特别是现在，他穿着一身看上去就价格高昂的、用精妙的手工缝制的舞女长袍，半镂空的薄纱覆盖住他的上半身，丝绸制成的裤子很舒服地套在他的腿上。然而，他是个男人，也没有任何的异装癖。Tim翻了个白眼，扫视了一圈确定自己是在一个诡异的魔法阵中央。他不知道Ra’s想要做些什么。

当他再次抬起头的时候他看到Ra’s站在他的面前，脸上带着古怪的微笑打量着他。Tim不舒服地挣扎了几下，将那些碍事的黄金头饰掀翻，怒视着面前的恶魔之主。

“我还以为你至少没有恶趣味。”Tim冷冷地瞪了他一眼，Ra’s只是笑了起来，注视着他无力挣扎的样子却没有回答他。

Tim看到有几个穿着奇怪长袍的人走到他的身边，开始念叨很多他听不懂的话。“不管你想做什么，Ra’s，”Tim试图保持镇定，心里估计着他的伙伴抵达的时间，“你永远没办法让我屈服。”

“我们静候佳音不好吗，年轻的侦探？”Ra’s露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，后退了几步站在了更远的地方。Tim更加紧张了，凭借他自己完全没办法逃离这鬼地方。然而，Ra’s的手下依然在继续念着咒语，魔法阵也发出了诡异的光芒，他不知道会发生些什么。

就在这个时候，一声巨响打断了他们的咒语。所有人连同Tim都惊愕地抬起头，随后一道红光直直地打在地板上，射出了一整条裂缝。这下，Tim才松了口气，随着那句熟悉的“小罗”弯起嘴角。他看着烟雾散去，他最爱的超级男朋友冲在最前面，一股脑地窜到了他的面前。紧接着，黄色的身影在洞穴里闪动，忍者们的惨叫接连响起。然后Cassie和Gar也出现了。

“Tim——呃，唔？”看到愣在半空中脸颊迅速涨红的Kon，Tim还是忍不住大笑了起来。虽然他的男朋友愣神了一秒，但最终他还是红着脸用热视线烧断了铁链，将Tim抱在怀里飞了起来。当Cassie看到Kon怀抱里的Tim的时候也忍不住尖叫了起来：“天哪，Tim，那个老头没对你做些什么吧？”

“当然没有，你们赶到的非常及时。”Tim咧开一个笑容，挑了挑眉毛往Kon的怀抱里蹭了蹭。他当然享受他的男朋友紧张到甚至不敢摸上他屁股的样子，而且他猛然加快的心跳声也传入了他的耳朵里。

 

当等到真正抵达泰坦塔，Tim意识到什么东西不对劲了——他的身体出现了某种异变。他微妙地脸红了，当然其他人也只是以为他那是和男友调情的副作用，但Tim的确知道在自己身上发生了什么。当Cassie询问要不要让红旋风给他做个全身检查，Tim只是笑了笑说总不能让我穿着这身衣服去吧，最终他得以嬉笑着拉着Kon溜进自己的房间。

但Tim一进房间，就倒在自己的大床上长长地叹了口气。“怎么了，Timmy？”Kon关切地坐在了他的身边，看着漂亮纤细的男朋友还穿着某种可以用作情趣的半透明长袍。而Tim只是转过了头，无可奈何地翻了个白眼说：“我完蛋了，我现在绝对不能去做检查。”

“怎么了……？”Kon更加焦虑了，他不禁联想起某些糟糕的事情，“等等，是那个老混沌对你……”

“不不，他的确做了什么，但他没有碰我。”Tim拉住了他的手，勉强地对着他的男朋友笑了笑。Kon依然不解地皱着眉头，轻轻拨弄着Tim的头发，把那些奇怪的头饰摘下来：“那他对你究竟做了些什么……”

“他……”Tim实际上有些难以启齿，但他下决心要告诉Kon了，毕竟如果他要在所有人面前保守秘密的话那Kon的帮助可是必不可少。他的脸颊又变得红扑扑的了，虽然这会让Kon更担心，而且他坐了起来。

 

在Kon的注视下，Tim非常非常不好意思地将手撑在腰间，然后轻而易举地将那条丝绸裤子褪下。Kon惊愕地看着他的男朋友将裤子半褪之后，又犹犹豫豫地将自己的内裤一点点地扒下来。这在平时恐怕是一个极其香艳的场景，特别是Tim还穿着与他肤色极其相配的金色长袍。但是，他的动作却这么诡异。Kon禁不住要用全身的力气忍耐住自己，强迫自己冷静下来看着Tim分开双腿，将最私密的地方展示给他。

“他施了一个魔法，看样子已经成功了——”Tim微弱的嗓音依然被Kon的超级听力捕捉到了。Kon看着自己男朋友如此诱惑、如此饥渴地红着脸，扒开双腿抬起屁股指引着他。他的目光慢慢向下，从Tim仔细修剪毛发的阴茎一直到他前不久还被自己操得湿漉漉的后穴。然而，在这之间却显而易见地多了一条窄缝，它如同蚌肉一般紧紧闭合着，甚至前段有一个完整的阴核。

Kon冷吸了一口气让自己冷静下来，瞪着他的男友不敢相信地问道：“他……他把你……”

“我想这又是一种新的‘获取继承人’的方式。”Tim将脸完全埋在了胳膊下，但双手依然保持着拉开双腿的姿势，“Kon……这就是为什么我不能告诉大家发生了什么的原因。我们可以明天去找Zatanna，但我不想所有人都知道这回事。”

Kon挠了挠头发，完全没想到会有这种情况出现。他再瞥了一眼，但Tim显然已经害羞地合上了腿然后拉起了裤子，满脸通红地蜷缩在床上。“那……你打算怎么隐瞒这个？”Kon不好意思地问着，他现在也觉得口干舌燥浑身发热，但他清楚他现在不应该做任何越轨的举动。

“事实上我有个好主意。”Tim突然恢复了常态，神采奕奕地蹦了起来拉住Kon在他耳边嘀咕了几句，然而这只是让超级小子的脸更红了……

 

——

 

Cassie好不容易终于敲开了Tim和Kon的房门，但迎接她的只是一个半裸的、头发凌乱的Kon。她一下子就猜到发生了什么，笑嘻嘻地看着门缝里的人说：“天哪，Kon，别这么饥渴好吗？”她挑起眉毛但Kon看上去真的很不好意思，“让Tim先做个检查，你们再继续不好吗？”

Kon支支吾吾了一阵，但最终还是叹了口气和Cassie小声说道：“不用做检查了，我们知道那是怎么回事了。”

Cassie瞪大了眼睛看着Kon，而他继续说着：“那是某种……像是爱情魔法一样的东西，所以Tim现在非常地……”

谎称他和Tim即将来个性爱马拉松还真的是难以启齿，不过好在这时候他的好男友帮了他一把——Tim的呻吟传进了Cassie的耳朵里，她也不得不羞红了双颊惊讶地说：“天哪……啊，那我明白了。所以这会持续多久？”

“恐怕是……一整晚。”Kon给了她一个坏笑的表情，Cassie也捂着嘴笑了起来，“我保证明天带着Tim回蝙蝠洞检查，今晚你们先帮我们瞒过夜翼，行吗？”

Cassie给了他一个OK的手势，兴致勃勃地拍了拍他的肩膀说：“进攻吧克隆人！”Kon无可奈何翻了个白眼关上门阻挡了Cassie在门外的笑声，转回头看见在床上开心地玩着手机的男朋友。

“演得不错啊，Kon。”Tim瞥了他一眼，又继续把注意力放回到手机上。Kon挑着眉毛坐了下来，目光微微流连在Tim半透明的金色薄纱覆盖的背部——他真的，非常漂亮。Kon心想，嘴唇跟随眼神慢慢动了动，但Tim的注意力依然放在手机上。他叹了口气：“早点去洗澡吧，Tim，今天你也累了吧。”

“唔——等我结束这局……”Tim支支吾吾地敷衍着他，Kon耸了耸肩，自己向着浴室走去。

 

“等等，克隆男孩。”

当Tim的声音响起的时候Kon停下了脚步，他转过头的时候看到了一个全然不同的男朋友——他将手机扔到了一边，精神抖擞地俯卧在床上用他那双顾盼神飞的眼睛给自己传递着某种讯息，某种……渴求。他轻轻舔舐着下唇，纤细的胳膊架在一起，托着他露出迷人微笑的脸颊。噢天哪，顺着他的眼神，Kon能看到他薄薄的嘴唇微微张开，小舌头在里面暧昧地搅动着，而他伸出了脖子，将自己白皙的脖颈暴露给了自己。这是一种显而易见的邀约，Kon按奈不住飘到了他的身前，俯下身子吻住了他的罗宾。

这是一个极其漫长、甜美的吻。Kon张开嘴，他能感觉到Tim热情的舌头卷了起来，把他的唇齿舔得又湿又滑，再让炽热的口腔和自己纠缠在一起。他情不自禁地紧紧搂住Tim的后颈，一边摩挲着他的皮肤一边加深这个吻。等到两个人终于分开，他睁开眼睛看到气喘吁吁的满脸红晕的Tim。

“你看到我穿这身衣服的时候硬了。”Tim露出一个堪比恶魔的微笑，魅惑地盯着他。

“我……我没有。”Kon知道这是假话，他的阴茎在裤子里胀得发痛。

“怎么了，难道我穿这身衣服没有吸引力吗？”Tim故意扭动了一下自己的身体，与Kon贴得更近了，“你是个双性恋，而我是个优秀的伪装者，你不应该对我有性趣吗？”

Kon冷汗直流地盯着Tim，他承认穿成这样的Tim带给了他某些幻想，但他更清楚Tim是一个男性——他没有必要为了Kon的幻想就取悦他，而对于Kon来说Tim的吸引力更多的是来自他男性的那方面。

但同时他又无法否认Tim真的是个优秀的伪装者，毕竟现在他的男朋友在一步一步模仿舞女妩媚的姿态爬上他的膝盖，再次热情地拥吻他。Kon俯下身子，任凭Tim掰过他的头舔舐着他的舌根，与他唇齿交融。他也抚上Tim的背部，慢慢地脱下他的上衣。

“我的确很想操你，我的罗宾。”Kon的眼神里充满了深不可测的欲望，让Tim的心猛然一跳，“但我更喜欢你赤身裸体的样子。脱掉衣服，我可不是某些重口味的老头。”

Tim露出微笑，向前搂住他轻轻咬着他的耳畔，将自己的身体完全融入Kon火热的怀抱里：“所以你还是吃醋了吧，我的克隆男孩？”

 

——

 

Tim的双腿缠绕在Kon的脖颈上，而他本人靠着枕头倚在床板上轻微地喘息着。

“噢……上帝，你真的是太棒了……”Tim动情地扭动着身躯，让Kon含得更深。现在，Tim的阴茎深深插入Kon的嘴里，在他温暖湿热的口腔里享受着贴心的服务。Kon不像是Tim总是带有一种炫技的感觉，喜欢把阴茎半吐出来给Kon展示他饥渴舔舐的样子。然而，Kon更加专注，更加温柔。他习惯于含着一口温热的空气一边轻轻在Tim的阴茎上吐息，一边丝毫不顾及吞咽反射地缓慢地给他一个深喉，毕竟他也没有吞咽反射。Kon感受得到Tim的阴茎在他喉咙里兴奋地抽动，他坏笑着半吐出阴茎，吸了口气用舌尖轻轻扫过他囊袋下的敏感带。他成功得到了Tim的呻吟，那简直就是世界上最性感的声音，他自己听着就能让阴茎在内裤里跳动了一下。

鉴于他从未穿那条绿鳞小短裤，Tim的大腿根部非常白。同时由于他从小的体操和跆拳道训练，他匀称的肌肉完美地分布在他的身躯上。即使不是个氪星人，Tim长期有效的锻炼也使他能够拥有如此好看的身材。Kon抬起头，看着Tim完全沉浸在情欲之中，汗水顺着他伤痕累累但柔软苍白的皮肤流下来，在他赤裸的身体上留下痕迹。他一手托着他男朋友的翘屁股，一手轻轻地搓着他的阴茎根部，嘴唇包裹着他的龟头温柔地吮吸着。“唔呜呜——”Tim大腿抽搐着在Kon的背上蹭着，接连不断的呻吟随着阴茎射精从他嘴里倾泻出来。Kon紧紧地含着它，直到所有的精液都射进他的喉咙里。

“天哪！”Tim喘息着，睁开双眼从淫乱的美梦中醒来。他扶起身子，却看到Kon以一种诡异的尴尬眼神盯着他的——下半身。Tim困惑地眨了眨眼睛，但他很快知道发生了什么。

“天哪！”Tim咧开嘴，露出一个足够得意洋洋的微笑，将他的大腿无耻地分开，懒洋洋地冲着他笑着说：“Kon，你都让我湿了。”

对，这甚至不是一个夸张，Tim下半身全新的小嘴现在全湿了。

 

——

 

“上帝！实际上你的身体正在改变！”Kon目不转睛地盯着Tim的下半身，Tim猜测他正在用X视线检测自己体内的变化，“从某种意义上你正在转变为一个女性……”

“说清楚点，Kon。”性爱中途被打断真的很不爽，但Tim还是无可奈何地纵容Kon越来越严肃地盯着自己的小腹。接着他说：“我想这种魔法可能是某种变形魔法，在射精之后，你体内原先的器官就发生了某种变形，然后……”

“就像X战警里的魔形女一样？”Tim想起了他之前看过的漫画，这也让Kon愣了一下，又点了点头：“大概是吧……但我不知道这种情况会不会是持续的……”

“我想这不会。”Tim点了几下他的手机，好几项数据便呈现在他的眼前。这是他植入身体的检测器检测到的数据：“看，的确我在射精之后我体内的雌激素就猛然上升了……但是，现在它又保持了一个平稳的水平。”

“也就是你会持续这幅样子？”Kon的脸又红了，只穿着内裤的他突然羞涩了起来，“或许我们应该停下。”

“噢，为什么？Kon！”Tim坏笑着拽住他的胳膊，把自己赤裸的身体塞进他的怀抱里，“我明天就恢复了，你难道不想试试不一样的吗？”

Timmy，他的天使，也是他的恶魔。Kon挑起了眉毛，尴尬地笑着注视着Tim爬上他的大腿。“可是你不觉得很古怪吗？那不是原本的你……”Tim笑着把手指抵在Kon的嘴唇上：“Kon，我并不在乎我到底是两个洞还是一个洞，我打心底地认为灵魂凌驾于性别之上。因此，我只在乎你能怎么取悦我。”

这听上去很合理，而且Tim在他身上给予的爱抚足够再次挑逗起他的欲望起来了。Tim慢慢地支起身子，叉开腿跪在Kon的身体两侧，温情款款地啃咬着爱人的脖颈。这时候，他能感受到Kon的呼吸愈发沉重，他厚实的大手滑进自己的两腿之间，摸到那一块粘稠的位置。

“噢，Kon，继续。”Tim在他的耳边撩拨地叮咛着，纵容Kon的食指和中指并拢，从那条狭窄的肉缝探进来，再慢慢顶开。未经人事的穴口立即吮吸住了他的手指，随之而来又黏又稠的体液打湿了它们。

“你真的太湿了，我的罗宾。”Kon眼神混沌地痴痴地盯着下面，他的手指只是轻轻的撩动就足以引起Tim痉挛般的颤抖。新生的小穴比他想象中的还要敏感，更不要提那不断冒出来的体液几乎还能打湿他的后穴。

“操我啊，我的克隆男孩。”Tim尖叫着，随之回应他的是Kon深入他的阴道的动作。有X视线的他轻而易举地找到了Tim的G点，他也更需要在享乐的同时监控Tim的身体状况。Tim身体滚烫地在他怀中呻吟，这种从未体验过的刺激让他彻底屈服了。不像是前列腺高潮，Tim的小穴更饥渴地寻求被填满的感觉。他摇摇晃晃地搂住Kon的后背，喘息着颤抖着。

Kon歪过头给了他一个吻，这个场景可真的难得一见。在床事上，Tim总是主动又大胆的那个，甚至偶尔会带着一点点的自负去享受性爱。然而，这个Tim却情不自禁地将一切都交给了他，他没法控制住魔法的作用，大脑完全沉浸在性爱的欢愉之中了。Kon叹了口气幸好他们早早找到了这只小红鸟，否则他不清楚Ra’s会对他做些什么。

“Kon，操我，把你的大家伙插进来好吗？”Tim猛然间睁开了眼睛，红着眼眶伸手摸到Kon内裤里面完全勃起的阴茎，“我想要这个……”

“Tim，我怕会伤到你的。”Kon低声温柔地说，这声音足以让Tim高潮了，“再等我一下。”

Tim呻吟着伏在Kon的肩膀上，全身浸润在性事里面阴茎却没有一丝抬头的痕迹。Kon觉得这幅场景也颇为有趣了，但他还是矜矜业业地指奸着他的小穴，又同时张开嘴唇在Tim的乳头上舔咬着、打转着——直到它们硬起来。

等到Tim几乎无力地挂在他的身上，Kon轻轻抬起了他的双腿，将阴茎顶在Tim的阴道口，慢慢地扶着他顺着Kon的姿势一点一点地吃进去他的阴茎。Tim拧起了眉毛，但或许是大量体液的润滑作用和Kon小心翼翼的开拓，Kon的阴茎最终没受什么阻碍就能缓慢地顶开一层层的软肉，捅进了最深处。说实话，这和肛交真的不太一样。Tim能感觉得到前所未有的被填满的感觉，发胀的小腹和粘稠的下体，都和肛交太不一样了。然而，他的小穴实在是太舒服了，简直就要将Kon吸出来一样。Kon没能忍得住半刻，将Tim引导着垫好枕头趴在床上，抬起他的双腿听着他的抽气声慢慢地抽了出来，再狠狠地捅到了最深处。

Tim尖叫一声，等他睁开眼睛的时候满眼泪水。他不会在做爱中哭的，但这种疼痛和前所未有的快感混合在一起的感觉太美妙了。他哆嗦了一下，张开腿迎接着Kon下一次抬起他的胯部，狠狠地撞进他的阴道里。他呜咽着，喊出来的话语甚至无法连成一句完整的句子，哆哆嗦嗦地呻吟着让Kon在他的肉壁里摩擦着，碾过他的G点。Tim绞紧了身下的枕头，无意识地扭着屁股迎合着Kon的操干。“快点，快点……Kon……我要你射进来。”他听到自己在这么喊，却甚至都不知道自己为什么会这么说。但在他失神的边界，两根手指熟练地在他的后穴打转，捅了进来。

 

“嗷！你真的是个大混蛋！”Tim一边承受着Kon扶着他的屁股的撞击，一边听着对方嬉笑着拿着手指开拓自己的后穴。他又羞又恼，但他小穴的水的确让他的后穴本身就又湿又滑，再加上昨天他刚刚被Kon好好操过，自然是稍微开拓几下就被Kon打开了。他感觉到Kon的手又一次回到了他的臀部旁边，但他的后穴被塞了更大、更粗的东西——操，这就是和一个半氪星人做爱时候无语的地方吧，他们总是在作弊。

“你又把TTK当按摩棒了，混蛋！”Tim尖叫着，在Kon又一次摩擦在他的G点的时候失了神。Kon笑着低头看着Tim被TTK撑开的后穴，被他昨天操肿的嫩肉还泛着点红色，在性爱的抖动之中努力地咬着无形物。而Kon真正的肉棒稳稳当当地插在Tim的阴道里面，他的两个洞都被Kon塞得满满的了。

Tim咳嗽了几声，被干得有点喘不上气。本身他体内的雌激素足以让他不会勃起的，但此时他浑身极其敏感，前列腺的刺激让这一形势又扭转了起来。他看着自己的阴茎慢慢地抬起头滴着水，濒临高潮又无法发泄的欲望席卷了他的大脑。

“用力点，Kon……求你了……”Tim开始胡言乱语，漫无目的地哭喊着，屁股夹得更紧了。两个被塞得满满的洞带给了他无穷无尽的性欲，他转眼间就变得生机勃勃，有活力地把翘屁股用力挤向Kon的阴茎，让自己被操得更深。而Kon，舔了舔嘴唇上的汗珠坏笑着捏紧了罗宾的胯部，几乎都要将囊袋塞进去。淫荡的撞击声在卧室里回响着，直到Tim颤抖着、抽搐着，几乎被操得双眼翻白地弓起了背，勃起的阴茎淅淅沥沥地洒出一点精液。而Kon揉捏了几下被他蹂躏出红痕的臀肉，固定着还在发抖的Tim的身体将精液全部射进了他的阴道里。等他拔出来的时候，Tim红肿的阴唇中间流下了更多的体液——他被操到潮吹了。

 

“噢……等等？我刚才是不是……射进去了？”依偎在恋人身边的Kon猛然睁开眼睛，尴尬地望着满身狼藉的Tim，“你……你要不要吃个避孕药什么的？”

“我又不是真正的女孩，”Tim满不在乎地翻了个白眼，喘了口气继续蹭着Kon赤裸的身体，“而且我明天就变回去了，射进来又没关系吧——”他满意地看到了Kon闪闪发亮的眼睛，以及某种毫不掩饰的下流想法，“或许你可以多射几次，毕竟这感觉真的还挺好的。”

“遵命，我的罗宾。”Kon笑着，将Tim抱起来搂在怀里，让他坐在了自己身上。

 

——

 

Zatanna环视了一圈这两只明显餮足愉悦、互相依偎在一起的爱情鸟，她确定他们昨晚一定大干了一场，但他们似乎还没料到会发生什么后果。

“怎么了，Zatanna，这是一个很难的魔法吗？”Tim笑道，“或者你必须要多花点时间，我们也必须要多等待一会。”他说这句话的时候给了Kon一个足够暧昧淫荡的眼神，Zatanna很简单地就发现Kon不好意思地脸红了，但他的手抓在了Tim的屁股上。

我必须得在他们搞起来之前说完我的话。Zatanna面无表情地心想，开口打断了这两个人互相之间再明显不过的调情：“那个，红罗宾。”

“是的？”Tim停了下来，靠在Kon的怀里微笑着睁大双眼盯着Zatanna。

“我的确可以将你变回来，”语毕，Zatanna停留了足够长的时间，同时也附带了一个足够明显的窃笑。Tim愣住了，他明显猜到了什么，但Kon没有，只是困惑地盯着她，“但必须是在你没怀孕的情况下。”

接着，她大笑起来，听着两个人接连不断的哀怨声。

 

——

 

红罗宾的协助任务都转给神谕的时候Jason也很好奇，但他不得不去和法外者进行下一项任务，暂时忽略了这件事情。等到他好不容易兜兜转转回到大宅，Jason突然想起了好几个月都没有联络的红罗宾，好奇地在宅邸里转悠着寻找着他的踪影。

这时候，他看到了一个穿着长裙的女人站在厨房。她体态有些丰腴，怀着孕大着肚子站在冰箱门口。Jason的内心咯噔了一下，这不会是Bruce又搞大了谁的肚子，Damian要来个亲弟弟了吧。

“夫人，请问你……”当那个女人霎时间转过头直愣愣地瞪着他的时候，Jason呛了口口水。老天爷啊，虽然她大着肚子、穿着一件标准的孕妇长袍，头发乱糟糟半长不短地披在肩上，但她毋庸置疑是Timothy Drake。现在她用她那双天蓝色的大眼睛盯着自己，半响露出一个微笑：“哇，Jason，你终于回来了。”

“操他妈的基督耶稣！”Jason的尖叫响彻了庄园。他后退的时候还撞到了Bruce最喜欢的中国花瓶，瓷器猛然碎裂的声音也没能让Jason恢复一点理智。“你他妈怎么变成了个女人？还是怀孕的女人。”

“唔……哇，这的确有点难以解释。”Tim挑起了眉毛，露出他一如既往的那种狡黠又漫不经心的表情，“反正就是某种魔法把我变成了女人，然后我就……一不小心怀孕了。”

“一不小心？！”Jason依然沉浸在惊悚之中。

“就……Kon的技术太好了……”Tim低着头玩着手指，抬起头的时候看到红头罩面色阴沉地掏出了枪，“嘿！这是我的意思！我想留着这个孩子，Jason！”

Jason幽幽地回过头看着Tim坚定的眼神，好不容易才又收起了枪。他无可奈何地看着变成了妹妹的弟弟，怀着孕却也一脸小恶魔般的惬意。

“说真的，我觉得这个魔法是可以造福世人的。”Tim弯腰从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，却被Jason抢走警告他不许喝这么冰的东西，“你想想看，男同性恋就可以生孩子了！再也不存在代孕这种事情了！”

Jason面无表情地把牛奶放进微波炉里加热，转回头冷冰冰地说：“收起你的雄心壮志吧，Timbo，首先我要当这孩子的教父。”

Tim回应他的是一个坏笑：“是吗？那你可能得跟Dick、Bart和Damian打一架。还有，Damian宣称它是他的罗宾，但Kara说它会是未来的超级小子或者超级少女，我唯一好奇的是为什么没有人考虑过红罗宾这个选项。”

Jason痛苦地捂住了脸，摇摇晃晃的小法外者在他的脑子里消失了。


End file.
